Lavish
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: Luigi wanted some attention – loving attention, from anyone. As long as they were like him… oOoOneshot, WaluigiXLuigi don't like don't read, rated M for mature things oOo


****Walgi, in a sweet, fluffy, fashion. ****

He had just been sitting by himself in the corner, watching everyone else enjoy their evening here at the Princess' castle on Friday.

A Christmas party. Luigi wasn't really enjoying it as much as he figured he would.

First of all, there was all of this cheesy, boring ballroom music to dance to. Second, Mario and Peach had long ago disappeared; third Daisy had decided to go home an hour ago. Fourth, Luigi wanted some attention – loving attention, from anyone. As long as they were like _him…_

Not wanting to be rude like Daisy and leave, Luigi sat there, sipping on his third glass of wine, starting to feel a little bit ditzy. While more music played and the other guests danced, Luigi thought about getting up and leaving – calling his brother to tell him where he went later – to go sleep off his alcohol at home.

As he thought, he stared into the corner – that dark corner across the room which held another guest to the party.

Luigi never thought that Waluigi would be invited to Peach's party – but he had a valid invitation. Maybe it was Peach trying to get Daisy to date either of the two, or the princess was being nice.

Luigi noticed, like himself, Waluigi was sipping on his own glass of wine while staring into space.

Only the green clad male didn't even think that the taller was stealing glances out of the corner of his eye, considering making his long awaited move.

Three hours passed, going on four, whenever Luigi was complementing on a fifth glass of wine. He was so wrapped up in starting to lose his sober self that he didn't even realize Waluigi – who now had twelve glasses and quit – was quietly walking over with his face turning red.

"Luigi." Waluigi said when he got close enough.

The shorter of the two jumped, turning to the taller and saying, "Y-yes?"

"I… want to tell you something." This had to be drunken courage. It had to be.

Starting to get blurry vision, Luigi cocked his head and smiled up at Waluigi, "What is it then, handsome?"

Waluigi's face could be seen getting much darker as he grabbed his shoulder nervously, "C-can I tell you… outside?"

"But ish cold." Luigi slurred, wine being the cause.

"I know, but I can't tell you in here."

Yes, the room was dark and there was plenty of romancing going around, but both males seemed to not be comfortable talking to each other there. Outside they went, and standing in the light of a full moon and in the cold night, Waluigi sighed.

"Luigi… what do you think about me?"

Luigi tried to think of an honest answer, something that would cover up what he really thought. He couldn't let Waluigi know, he _couldn't_…

"I…" Luigi slurred, "…think that you're…" he tried to bite back his answer, but he couldn't, "…cute."

Waluigi kicked the ground, "What else?"

"Shexy. Ya should stay that way."

Luigi heard Waluigi chuckle, quickly thinking that this was his way of blackmailing him on Christmas Eve. He went to defend himself – say he was lying – when Waluigi rested his hand on Luigi's shoulder.

"I think that about you to."

Luigi, shocked by what Waluigi just mumbled, blinked and looked around the area.

"Thing is, you're not that… sexy sexy…"

Luigi wished the world would swallow him whole.

"…you're cutie sexy."

"Shay what?" Luigi's face was starting to look sun burnt.

"I-I'm not repeating that." Waluigi looked towards the road, which led to the pipes that would take anyone anywhere they wanted to go.

_There's no need._ Luigi thought.

"Why don't we go to your house?" Waluigi started to push Luigi towards the pipes, "Maybe we can get… warm there."

Luigi stumbled forward, figuring, _why not? He just wants to visit me, see the house…_

"Shure. I think that Mario won't mind…"

"I hope so." Waluigi gave a nervous laugh before saying, "So… what else do you think about me?"

"Dependsh." Luigi was curious, "What do you think about me?"

While they made their way to Luigi's house, a lot was explained.

Luigi thought Waluigi was charming, slick, and he had his own definition of sexy.

Waluigi could've said the same, along with the fact that Luigi was adorable, cute, just a way where Waluigi wanted to have the shorter to himself.

"Y-you would?" Luigi was started to sober up a little, hearing Waluigi's comment.

"Of course…" Waluigi stood at the front door of the Mario Bros.' residence, watching as Luigi struggled to fish out the keys and unlock the door to get inside. "…it'd be nice."

Luigi started to laugh, "I think we're just saying this because we're drunk." He hoped that was the case. He just let slip what he thought of Waluigi so carelessly.

"You think? I hope not…" Waluigi and Luigi slowly sat down on a couch, staring at each other, "…I've wanted to let you know but… it's been kinda hard."

Keeping his eyesight on the floor, Luigi cocked his head to the side and mumbled, "Let me know what?"

"How I feel. I don't think its how I'm supposed to though." Waluigi sighed, "Maybe it's the wine…"

Secretly hoping that wasn't it, Luigi then said, "W-we could kiss, see how we feel then…"

Neither one spoke, and it made Luigi feel uncomfortable. He played with his hands as he asked himself if he just gave Waluigi more fodder for blackmail, or if Waluigi was right – this was just because he was drunk.

"I think we should." Waluigi said after ten minutes.

Luigi sat up, eagerly waiting for Waluigi to make them face each other for a kiss – _just one, only one_ – even if it was an experimental one. "S-sure…"

The two faced each other, and Luigi noted Waluigi's heavy colored blush. "W-well…" Waluigi swallowed, "…h-how do we do this?"

"Just press our lips together?" Luigi snapped.

"I guess…" Waluigi slowly raised his hand up to grab Luigi's chin, "…OK."

Luigi let his heartbeat start to beat harder, not caring that the heat on his face was the blush returning with a vengeance, keeping eye contact with Waluigi as they slowly – slower then death – closed the space in between them. They had their eyes closed and their mouths parted a little bit, the edges of Luigi's lips started to twitch.

When they brushed their mouths together, Luigi started to shake all over. He couldn't wait; he wanted this kiss – now, now, right now.

As their mouths pressed together to make that stupid kiss Luigi wanted, the shorter had his eyes tightly closed as he felt his arms shaking like crazy. It was like being stuck by lightening.

Although they only kissed for five seconds, Luigi thought it had been an hour. Pulling back and opening his eyes, Luigi saw that Waluigi had now started to look more like his normal self instead of all flustered.

Waluigi then took a deep breath, "I… think I need to try that again."

Luigi inwardly smiled and danced for joy – to be honest, he liked that feeling… Waluigi kissing him…

The next thing he knew, Luigi was pinned onto the couch – kissing Waluigi as if there wasn't going to be another time to do so. Opening his mouth, feeling Waluigi invade with his tongue, running his hands up the taller's back and hair while the same was done to him – Luigi felt the dizzying feeling that he didn't want to stop.

Waluigi, ever so slowly, started to pull Luigi's overall strap loose and start pulling against his shirt. Feeling the cold of the room hitting his shoulder, Luigi moaned and tried to start sucking on Waluigi's tongue.

But the taller broke the kiss, pressing lighter ones down Luigi's face, neck, and shoulder – giving an occasional nip.

Every time, Luigi gave an airy moan and mouthed the name of the other.

Soon – if took so long, Luigi felt – he was laying there with both shoulders bare on his now stretched shirt (which certainly wasn't going to shrink), starting to show where Waluigi had bit him. Along with that, Luigi had mussed hair, but Waluigi's was worse. Both of them were started to get red faced again, both ditched their hats on the floor and were starting to shed their clothes – going back to kissing occasionally and breathing heavily.

Finally, Waluigi stopped what they were doing to look Luigi directly in his eyes. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

Luigi smiled, "My room." He breathed, excited.

Getting up, Waluigi picked up Luigi and walked to the stairs – carrying the shorter in bridal style.

"I don't know how." Waluigi mumbled, "But kissing you has me all worked up."

"Meaning…?"

"You know." Waluigi carefully lay Luigi down before climbing onto the bed on top, "I want you."

Luigi gave an airy laugh, "Well, take me." He said, "Because I want you as well."

* * *

Morning came just as soon as Luigi closed his eyes, sitting up and biting his lip.

First was the pain he felt in his lower area, wincing as he tried to move.

Second, he felt like his shoulders were bitten.

Third, he felt like he needed a shower.

"Damn it…" he mumbled, grabbing his head, "…what did I do last night?"

Luigi then grabbed his bare arm, widening his eyes as he realized that it wasn't like him to sleep without a shirt on.

"Ugh…"

Looking next to him, Luigi gasped and covered his mouth.

Waluigi was laying there, grabbing his face as he muttered slurred Italian to himself.

It took Luigi a moment to put two and two together – remembering what happened last night.

He hated to say it, but… he enjoyed himself. _Enjoyed himself, being pounded into the mattress by Waluigi_. Along with that, Luigi remembered feeling like he was loved, wanted, and… other things he couldn't say.

But they were drunk. Luigi was sure that Waluigi was so drunk he considered having sex with someone he loathed – while Luigi wanted it to happen. He'd wanted it to happen for a long, long time now.

Now it happened, Luigi had his dream sex with Waluigi – except it was fueled by that damn wine that the princess offered at the party.

Luigi watched, nervously, as Waluigi took his time waking up and figuring out where he was and why. He thought about faking sleep, deciding that if he was Waluigi wouldn't freak out as much –

"Damn, what did I do last night?" Waluigi moaned, "I got a headache."

"How do you think I feel?" Luigi snapped.

Waluigi shot up, "Holy shit, I did it!"

"W-what?"

"I did it, I knew I could – fuck yeah!"

Luigi stared at Waluigi, starting to feel stabbed. "Y-you did what?"

"Fucked you, got drunk, and Mario hasn't chased me off yet!" Waluigi bragged before sighing and lying back down, "Pain…"

"You're in pain?" Luigi screeched, starting to get upset, "How do you think _I_ feel? I was literally _ripped_ apart last night, pounded into the mattress so that it left a dent in the springs, and I actually thought you just all of a sudden decided to tell me you wanted me –"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Waluigi grabbed Luigi's shoulders, facing him directly, "I was _hurting_ you? Why didn't you say something?"

"I was almost drunk!" Luigi slapped Waluigi's hands away, "I thought that you actually… loved me… as well."

Waluigi stared, making the shorter blush like he did last night and look at the sheets. _Damn it._ He thought, _Waluigi is stone cold sober and I told him…_

"…that was what I was trying to say."

"Huh?"

Once again, Luigi felt that lightening run through him as Waluigi quickly pressed their lips together, being pushed down onto the mattress as Waluigi climbed on top, kiss becoming passionate.

But before Luigi could enjoy it, Waluigi stopped and rested their foreheads together. "Sorry, maybe I should say it in English." He lightly kissed Luigi's lips before going down his face, neck and shoulder – and back up again before he said, "I love you."

Luigi felt the lightening strike him again, smiling and lavishing the attention he was getting. The attention he wanted.

* * *

****This was easy to type, seeing as how I could picture this happening. I guess I kinda lost the Christmas theme though. I hope you enjoyed – and tips on improving will be welcomed.**


End file.
